


why not try again?

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, kagehina and asanoya if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: People go to Sugawara about their problems all the time. It's Daichi's turn now.





	why not try again?

**Author's Note:**

> i fell back into hq with my friend and we both wrote fics  
> this is my contribution (":  
> sorry im bad at titles and writing summaries still  
> anyway i love these dads

Sugawara has always been an approachable person. Even though Daichi knows Suga can be serious when it matters, Suga is just a generally gentle person. Giving up his starting position for a first year prodigy, calming his teammates down so they don’t spiral out of control from pressure during matches, gladly cheering from the sidelines despite knowing full well he wants nothing more than to be on the court with everyone else. He’s a smart and kind person, there’s no doubt about that. Everyone likes being around him.

And, as the team-appointed Team Mom, Suga’s the number one person people go to for advice. Be it love advice, advice on studying, or just general life advice, everyone on the Karasuno High Volleyball team agrees that Suga’s wisdom is the best. Not even just the volleyball team, though. Other classmates will often confide in Suga as well, and Suga happily listens and suggests ways to solve their problems.

So it isn’t unnatural for a classmate to stop him after class, or a teammate to approach him after practice. Daichi usually hears about these people from Suga himself, though Suga isn’t one to spill too many details, for the sake of privacy.  
But Daichi knows that recently, a girl in their class got the confidence to ask an upperclassmen out due to Suga, Nishinoya has been slightly improving in his grades thanks to advice from Suga, and that Hinata had come to Suga just the other day about something or another.

The terrible twosome that is Hinata and Kageyama had seemed to be at odds with each other for the past week, but lately they seemed to be doing alright, maybe even better than before. Though, of course, doing better for them just means Kageyama is back to scolding Hinata whenever he misses a spike or flubs a serve, rather than just giving him the silent treatment. Daichi can only imagine Suga played a part in their improved behavior.

But now, Daichi has found an issue of his own to bring to Suga. For the past three years, Daichi has had a crush on his friend.  
It wasn’t something he just recently discovered, of course. But he’s been working up the courage to confess for years now, and as graduation begins rounding the corner, he figures it’s as good a time as any.  
But he’s not good with this kind of stuff. He’s able to act naturally around Suga without thinking, but as soon as he starts considering ways to confess or how to go about his crush, he gets all anxious over the smallest things; shoulders brushing in the hall, bumping knees as they sit next to each other on the bus, the closeness they share as they study notes with their desks pushed together. As confident and leader-like as Daichi is, even he can get flustered.

 

There’s no practice today due to inspections being made in the gym. Of course despite this, Daichi imagines some of the more energetic ones (Hinata and Kageyama) will find some way to practice.  
As Daichi and Suga begin to leave the classroom, a girl pulls Suga aside outside of the room. Normally, Daichi would go on ahead to practice but instead decides to wait for Suga in the halls. He wonders if he should go grab Asahi as well so that the three of them can walk together, but catches Nishinoya sprinting down the halls towards Asahi’s classroom.

After a moment, the girl walks out of the classroom, beaming from ear to ear. Daichi watches as she walks down the hall and then turns to her friend. She seems to say something with determination, and then her friend begins to blush as she replies. Daichi smiles and thinks, _Suga strikes again_.

Daichi waits a moment before turning to go into the classroom.  
Suga sits at a desk by the window on the far side of the classroom, gazing out at the sky. Something in Daichi’s chest skips, and his breath hitches for a moment.  
Sunlight streaks softly over Suga’s eyes, and a soft smile rests on his lips. Daichi can see dust particles in the sunbeam, falling lightly around Suga’s face. He looks lost in thought and hasn’t even noticed Daichi standing in the doorway. He leans a cheek on the palm of his right hand gently, and Daichi can feel his face flushing, even though he hasn’t even said anything yet.  
Daichi takes a step into the classroom, and Suga glances in his direction. His eyes light up and he gives a brighter smile. Daichi can’t think.

“Worked your magic again, huh?” Daichi says as he lingers a bit longer in the doorway, leaning against the frame.  
Suga chuckles. “You could say that.”  
“Got time for one more client, then?” Daichi asks carefully, making sure his voice doesn’t quiver.

“So even the captain has problems he needs advice on,” Suga jokes, and his nose scrunches a little as he gives Daichi a gentle chuckle to go with his grin. He tilts his head toward Daichi while still propping it up with his hand.  
Daichi crosses the room, sits backwards in the chair in front of the desk Suga sits at. Suga watches him all the while with soft eyes. _The top button of his shirt is undone_ , Daichi thinks to himself before fervently refocusing his thoughts.

“Now what could be bothering our beloved captain so dearly?” Suga asks, looking Daichi in the eyes with a look that’s part teasing and part serious. He drops his hand from his face and reaches it across the desk to touch Daichi’s hand carefully. It’s what he always does when he’s listening to Daichi talk, but this time it has Daichi fighting back against a warmth that’s threatening to rise to his cheeks.

“Suga…I,” and the words die in Daichi’s throat. Somehow, he had a feeling this would happen but now he isn’t sure how to recover.  
Suga leans forward, as if to say _Go on_ , and the look on his face has turned into something so gentle as his eyes trace Daichi’s face. Daichi realizes he probably notices how uncharacteristically nervous he is, but that only makes the lump in his throat bigger.

Daichi’s only option is to stall.  
“D-did the situation with Kageyama clear up?” Daichi asks with a stutter that he curses a million times in his head.  
Suga lowers his eyes, like he knows what Daichi is thinking. He probably does.  
But he answers, “I believe so. They seem to be getting along now, though ‘getting along’ is a different standard for them.” He laughs a little, and Daichi watches the beauty mark under his left eye.  
There’s a pause of silence before Suga continues, “But that… isn’t what you wanted to ask?”  
_Shit. I’ve been caught._ Not that it’s all that surprising.

“O-oh,” is all Daichi can muster. It sounds stupid in his ears, but Suga quirks his eyebrows.  
“Daichi, what’s going on? You’re not usually so nervous. Are you okay?” he asks the last sentence with concern.  
“Yeah, of course!” Daichi says a little too quickly.  
Suga presses his thumb against Daichi’s palm, a sign he’s worried. Daichi takes a moment to regain his breath and mind.  
“Uh, so I have a friend…” he begins, and he can already tell Suga’s apprehensive. He avoids Suga’s eyes as best he can. He knows Suga’s staring at him, but he’s beginning to redden now. He begins, “My friend, uh, is having some problems and-”

“Ah, Daichi, hold that thought,” Suga interrupts him.  
_Unlike him_ , Daichi thinks briefly before he can realize Suga’s leaning forward.  
He’s about to say something when Suga pecks him dramatically on the lips, making sure to leave a small _smack_ as he pulls away.  
Suga sits back in his chair, leans his cheek on his hand again, and smiles. “Now, what were you saying?”

Any composure Daichi was maintaining is forgotten instantly. He quickly becomes a sputtering idiot.  
“Wh-wh-wh-what was that Suga?!” he spits out, his face on fire.  
Suga laughs softly, the sunlight bouncing off his teeth. “I was watching you thinking, ‘He’s so cute, I really wanna kiss him’ so I just had to!” He says it like its no big deal, like this isn’t something Daichi had been stewing over for years.  
“But I-!” Daichi protests, earning Suga’s attention. He blurts out, “But I wanted to kiss _you!_ ”  
Suga laughs heartily, holding his stomach as tears squeeze out of his eyes. Daichi’s not sure what to do, just watches the beautiful sight with a dumb look on his red face.

“Why not try again, then?” Suga asks after a moment, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
“Wh-what?”  
Suga leans forward again, stops right in front of Daichi’s face. He grins, waiting.  
Daichi can feel his ears burning, but leans forward and kisses him back.  
He’s about to pull away, but Suga’s hand reaches the back of his neck, and he holds him there a bit longer before letting go. Suga looks at him with affectionate eyes and rests a hand on Daichi’s head.  
“I love you too, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> i diDNT,, check for typos n stuff so there might be some here whoops  
> also yea i put my other fics on hold for these two it was worth it  
> this ones short anyway sO


End file.
